Many current computing networks may be considered heterogeneous networks, implying that a plurality of disparate computing devices are communicably coupled. These disparate devices often use different encodings of the same data type. For example, an integer value stored on an INTEL®-compliant device is different from the same integer value stored on a device operated by a SUN™ operating system or a device operated by a UNIX™ operating system. Typically, applications residing on the heterogeneous network are responsible for reformatting received data that is in a disparate format. Moreover, these applications often are customized or redesigned to process the data using the preferred encoding. Further, traditional C-based applications do not include XML APIs.